You can do a lot in a day
by Bell loves cookies
Summary: Will Salas has a sister, Erin, who turns 25 at the exact time that he recieves all the time from Henry Hamilton. After running away, Erin gets caught by the minuteman. But Fortis doesn't kill her. Why? Will she survive? what will happen? BTW, Erin Sallas looks lke Summer Glau But with blue eyes OCxFortis
1. Chapter 1

You can do a lot in a day

**AN: Hi guy! First story ever! This is the first chapter of my fic of the great movie In time! Hope you like it! Remember, reviews are loooooooooove :3 **

1: 15 seconds left

I woke up with the feeling that I shouldn't be alive. That I had no time left to live. So I look into my harm and I remembered: _I'm not twenty-five yet. You're clock isn't working, calm down._

I took a deep breath and I got up to survive as long as I could without wasting my precious time. Besides having my clock frozen in a year, I would everything quickly, like I had only seconds to left. Honestly, I'd rather have my clock working. My family would like to use this year. I just couldn't stand the fact that they almost time out every single day, and I would just stand there and watch without using my year to help them.

I checked out my appearance in the mirror. I looked just like my mother. I had her beautiful bone cheeks, her beautiful crystal blue eyes and her gorgeous hair. I would look like this for the rest of my life, because today, at midnight, I turn twenty five and my clock will start running out of time, and I will be able to help my family surviving.

I put my hair up in a perfect pony tail and I put on a dark purple dress and some ballet type shoes.

-Erin. – I heard.

I turned around to face my mother. She was smiling with a little shine in her face, her hair was up like mine and she was wearing a red comfortable dress.

-Mom. Happy birthday!- I said with a hug.

There are many hugs in this world. Everyone has a different type. Some will take your breath away in a second, others barely touch you. But my mother's hugs are the best. They have a midterm. They were gentle and kind but strong and warm at the same time.

-Twenty-five for the fiftieth time! That's quite impressive mom! – I said with a grin.

She giggled, but deep down in my mind she knew that what I said was no lie. Here in the ghetto, people time out every day trying to survive with only one day per day. Many girls sell themselves for 5 minutes per hour, just to go home and feed their families. My mother will never let me sell myself, even if that means that we have to risk our lives every day, waking up with only half an hour in our watches.

-Let's go. We don't have time to waste.- she said with a gentle smile.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen where will was getting ready for another hard day of work, only to receive an hour. He hugged my mother congratulating my mother for her fiftieth birthday and gave me a quick peck in the cheek.

-Tonight we'll celebrate. And you'll have a gift waiting for you mom. – he promised.

-Is it a grandchild?- she asked with a big smile.

Will chuckled and grabbed my harm showing her my watch.

-But Erin's present will be better than everyone's. – he assured making me smile.

Finally I would be helpful by giving my family a whole year and maybe a day without running around with only a few seconds left.

-Bye mom. Bye little Erin.- he said before leaving the house.

-Mom I have to go too. – I said afraid of leaving her alone. – Tonight I will bring a whole brand new year.

She kissed my forehead softly.

-Don't be afraid my dear. Just don't show anyone your year when it starts clocking out. – She advised.

I showed her a small smile and left the house running the fast as I could to my job in a small poor bar where gamblers waste their time and time out all the time in their last game. First, it was hard for me to watch it. But know I just pretend that I didn't saw it.

-I'm here! – I announced when I arrived my work place.

My boss, a man that smelled like a jar of whiskey, with black messy hair and poor clothes exanimated me.

-it was about time!- he said. –You can't get used to this girl, soon your clock will start running out of time!

-Please sir! It's a two hours walk to home and my mum only has a hour and a half left in her watch!.- I begged two the driver.

-I'm sorry, but the bus is full. Why don't you give a half hour from your year to your mother? – he asked numbly.

-My clock hasn't started running yet. – I said.

-You better run lady. – he said before closing the bus door.

I looked at my mother in panic, but she had a little hope in her eyes. It was her day, she couldn't just… I tried to get rid of this thought as she grabbed my hand and started sprinting all the way down the street stopping to ask for help, but they would just continuing running or they would just be afraid of us.

-Mom? – we heard.

We looked at the tall man down the street. It was Will, my mom smiled and looked at her watch, 15 seconds left. Then she started sprinting down the road towards my brother. She raised her arm to grab Will's but it was too late.

She let out a groan and then fall in Will's arms. I could tell she was gone because of her watch. It turned grey and there were thirteen zeros on it, but she was so peaceful that she could be asleep. I fell to my knees, surrounded my mom's face with my trembling hands and started sobbing.

-Mom? – I managed to say.- don't go.. Don't leave me. Don't leave us.

Will grabbed my hand giving me the strength to accept my mother's death. My mom, the greatest and most inspiring woman I've ever saw had just time out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. : hi guys! I'm just going to leave this here… this is chapter 2. Hope you like it :p …I'm going to shut up and let you read… bye, reviews are looove! BTW! THANK YOU TRUDES193 FOR BEING MY FIRST FOLLOWER! WILL ALWAYS BE IN A PRECIOUS PLACE IN MY HEART! **

2: My time is running out.

I felt something making my heart stop and my breathe go away while walking home. I had to grab my brother's harm to keep myself in my knees. It was the weirdest feeling, it was like I was running out of life.

-Erin…- Will murmured.

He grabbed my harm watching the first countdown in my watch. Only if it started a few minutes ago I could have saved mom. But I try not to think this way.

-Will, give me your harm!- I said as a small smile lit up my face.

-Erin.- he said while I was pulling my sleeves up preparing to give him half a year.- I have something to tell you.

I studied his face waiting to hear the news, and then he showed me his watch. My mouth fell open when I saw the numbers. I never saw a watch like this, they were rare.

-Hide that!- I ordered looking around.

When I was sure that nobody saw my brother's watch I looked at him.

-Where did you get that.- I asked with a concerned expression in my face.- You didn't kill, did you?

-No, Erin, I didn't.- he started.- I saved a rich man from the minuteman. While we were hiding he said that he was tired of leaving. That he didn't wanted to be immortal if he didn't leave any day of his immortality. So he gave me is time while I was asleep, and told me not to waste it.

Then, he passed a finger on my running watch and grabbed my other harm. I looked at my watch looking at all those numbers. I was amused and astonished. I've never saw something like that. Those numbers were too big for me. Right now. I had over a century in my watch, and I have to admit it, was scared like crap.

-And now what, Will?- I asked. – Are we going to keep running around pretending that we only have a day to survive? That does none cense! We would be dead in a minute! Sooner or later they'll find out.

-No, Erin. We run away. The both of us. Let's not waste this time, ok?- he explained.

He took my hand and we started running. Not like we need it anymore, but we couldn't spend any other second of our watch in this place.

-That was a whole year!- Will said with surprised when we entered the 4th time zone.

-Welcome to New Greenwich.- the taxi driver said.

I hold My brother's and and he squeezed it. We were beginning a whole new life.

Later, after we checked in on a fancy suite hotel we decided that we should invest our " money", so while Will headed to the casino to show some tricks that are learnt in the ghetto, I went of to buy us new clothes so we could blend in.

I have to admit, I wasn't the biggest fan of shopping. It required a lot of patience and, mostly, time. Precious time that, here in New Greenwich, nobody seemed to care about it. They would just walk really slowly, calmly, looking at the beautiful views of the city.

I started looking for a dress for me. They were all so pretty, and the fabrics. Oh gosh, the fabrics… they were so soft. These people sure live in the middle of luxury.

-Don't move sweetheart.- someone whispered in my hear.

When I was about to move I felt the point of a gun in my back.

-Oh my god…- I murmured.

-Come.- he ordered.

He lead me out of the store and then into a yellow car. My eyes went wide with fear. I knew that car. It belonged to the minuteman.


	3. Chapter 3

AN**: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for disappearing…. Eheh, don't kill me. I wasn't expecting so many positive reviews 3 You guys are awesome. I love you all! Hope you like it **

3: I need you

-So… Erin, is that your name?- the tall, toned and blonde man asked.

I knew who this scary, handsome, blue eyed man's name was .His name is Fortis, and he was the leader of the mafia. I never saw him before, but I knew something: No one has ever crossed his path and survived to tell the story or even comment about how he had dark blue eyes that could scare away a lion.

-Ye-yes.- I managed to say in a low voice.

-I am Fortis. – he introduced himself, like he needed too.

-I know. - I informed looking him in the eyes trying to seem fearless.

He grabbed my arm in a brutal way and pushed my sleeve up.

Seeing all those numbers made me panic and wish that I hadn't already turned 25 and that my watch wasn't running out or full off years. I knew I was going to die, but I didn't wanted to die with so many years left.

-Oh… that's quite a collection.- Fortis observed passing is finger through the numbers making me shiver with fear. - But, where's the other half?

I knew what he wanted. I knew that he was seeking my brother, who could be rich as hell or dead in the floor of a casino.

-Where is he?- he asked in a lower tone.

-I don't know.- I replied looking away from his gazing blue eyes.

Suddenly he grabbed my harm roughly, making my watch start to run out.

Zero to zero I watched the countdown without even trying to free myself from his hand, I just stayed quite in my place waiting to see my last second. It wasn't that bad, I was going to be with my mom and, perhaps, with Will.

But then, when I was finally ready for my last breath, my watch stopped running out, and there was only one number in the middle of the zeros, I had one week left.

-What?- I asked confused. –Why?

He pushed his sleeve down as then turned on his car.

-Because I need you.- he said in a playful way,

-For what? – I asked in a low and tremble voice.

-To get your brother.- he answered with a small and cynical grin in his face.- What else?

I tried to open the car door, but, as expected, it was closed.

-Oh no, sweetheart, you're coming with me. – he said grabbing my harm and pulling me close to him.- We can go know.

He said to his driver who looked at me in a numb way from the review mirror and then started the car.

-So tell me Erin, where do we need to look first?- he asked with a small cynical smile.

-I don't know where he is now. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. – I said with determination.

He let out a dark laugh and leaned over me whispering slowly in me hear.

-You know, I could kill you right now, or… if you tell me where to look for him, I'll give you a small part of the time that I took from you and a week for your brother. I just want the time he may have now. – he informed.

-You'll let us live?- I asked in a shaky and innocent voice that showed my true scared self.

He smiled seeing through my resistance and draw a soft smile on his face.

-Of course. I just want a little part of the time. Then you can go.- he told me.

I felt dumb, but I agreed with him. I just couldn't waste a deal like that.

-Ok… He went to the casino. I don't know if he's still there, or if he's… alive. – I trembled.- But he went there.

**AN: I know it's not that much, and not even that good… D: But the next one will be better, and it will be here by tomorrow =) I promise **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Sorry for the waiting :\ I know I've said that this chapter was going to be posted earlier, but I didn't have the time. It was already written, but I didn't liked it that much and it was in actually paper ( wrote it on a fieldtrip :D )… Anyway, here it is, I think it turned out pretty cool. I'll be posting more chapters a lot more frequently ( eheh, this time I'm serious :D). Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows, it really means so much for me because I thought that this fanfic kind of …. Sucked ( sorry for the term) because I can do so much better, and I have better fanfics, but they're mostly in Portuguese and I had to translate them so you could read and I have exams until 21th June ( wish me luck :3), so I don't have the time that I wanted and needed to do it. Although, I'm planning to do it when my vacation starts ( next week) and actually start my vlog channel ( Now I'm wondering around xD sorry). Leave your opinion about the translating :) thank you, hope you like it.**

I stared at my knees as the car moved. I was starting to get a little dizzy, but I didn't wanted to look at anyone around me.

I'm not the scared type of person because I'm not allowed to be, but I'm not fearless either and with the last few days weren't helping at all.

This week has been a constant rollercoaster of feelings. My mother timed out, I turned 25, my brother and I became billionaires, and now, here I am, making deals with the devil.

The car pulled over making me look up slowly.

No one was moving, they just stared at the big, giant and majestic casino in front of us.

-What are you waiting for?- I asked gently, in a submitted shaky voice.

-A little anxious, are we? - Fortis said, getting no answer from me but a scared stare. – We're waiting for your brother.

-Why? You could just go in. – I suggested, feeling stupid for giving them ideas.

-That place is piled up with security sweetie. – he explained.- And we don't want to get caught, do we?

Once more, I didn't give him any answer, just stared at his crocked grin that made me shiver and look for a place to hide from him, but I couldn't show my fear.

-What is the plan, then? – I asked in a firm tone of voice after clearing my throat.

Fortis was about to answer me, but his attention turned into something else. Will had just left the building, making me smile in relief, he was alive, and maybe, even with more a couple of years on his clock.

-Get down. – Fortis ordered.

For some foolish reason, I didn't obey, actually I didn't even reacted. So when Will was about to look in my direction, Fortis grabbed my and pulled my head to the seat.

-Follow him. – he ordered to the driver.

When the car started moving e grabbed a part of my hair and pushed me up making me face him.

-Are you defying me, sweetie? Are you? Are you that dumb?- his low, skeptical voice made me shiver. – Do you really think that that is a good idea? Listen to me! I could finish you right now.

He grabbed my hand making my clock running down.

-I could just do this and you would be so hopeless, so insignificant. – he whispered in my hear.– You're mine, do you understand? You belong to me. You do whatever, whenever and however I say. Do you understand?

I nodded my head before he moved his hand from me.

-Good.- Fortis said.

I swallowed the bump that was forming in my throat and tried to breath in an easy way and sat really straight my seat and looked down to my knees, and when I looked at my arm, I had two more years.

I looked at Fortis for a brief second in confusion.

He was bluffing, he wasn't taking my life, he was adding more of it, a lot more. He was playing games.

The cab didn't lead us to the hotel where we were. Where was he going? What was he going? Did he know about what is happening?

The journey was long, and I couldn't help to check my watch every minute.

-Relax Erin.- the blonde man said. – You have plenty of time.

I looked at him, he was observing me.

-Thank you. – I thanked a little uneasy. – For the time.

Fortis let out a small kind of dark laugh and looked away from me.

Finally the car pulled over next to a mansion.

The house was so glamorous that made me stare for a few seconds. I was astonished. How could someone own so many luxuries while people are timing out every second in the ghetto? It made me sick.

Forts opened the door and pushed me out of the car in a gentle way.

-Where are we going?- I asked.

-To a party. – he answered.

-A party? Why is Will in a party? – I questioned in confusion.

-Did you really think that he would share is years with you?- Fortis asked in a sarcastic tone. – He's just like your father.

I wanted to protest, to tell him that Will was not like that. But where was he know? In a party having fun, not even bothering about his sister that, in his opinion, might be in a hotel waiting for him. And why that? Oh… He wants to spend the money that he gained gambling. Just like dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.n.: It's finnaly here guys! **** Hope you like it! And the reviews, oh my…. They took my breath away, thank you so much! Love y'all 3**

Fortis looked at me and stopped grabbing my harm.

-What's wrong? – I asked looking at him confused.

-You can't get in like that. – Fortis explained observing my outfit making me want to hide from his gazing blue eyes.

I was wearing one of my mother's dresses. It wasn't old and it wasn't ugly, but even I knew that a shirtwaist handmade brown dress wasn't the most appropriate for the occasion.

-What did you have in those bags that you had with you when we caught you at the store?- he asked looking at the car.

I answered that I had two dresses and a pair of shoes and he ordered me to go to the car and get dressed.

I obeyed him and got back into the car. I chose a high waist navy flowy dress and matched it with the silver stilettos that I had bought earlier that day. Who would believe that? That everything happened in one day. Who would say that I had been kidnaped a few hours ago?

I got out of the car while putting my hair up with a black hairclip that I carried with me and Fortis enlaced my harm with his'.

-That's better. – he said walking slowly into the house.

His mouth moved to my ear and he whispered in a low voice that make me shiver.

-Don't try anything stupid.- he said.

-Don't worry. I won't. – I assured him, not because I was afraid, but because I didn't want to.

I don't know why, that I wasn't trying to run from him. I was actually looking forward to see what my brother was up to.

We entered into the fancy manor. My mouth dropped. There was luxury everywhere: from every corner, every detail of the perfectly sculptured white walls, the big crystal candelabrum on the celling that illuminated every perfect little detail to the people that had perfect expensive smiles on their perfectly shaped faces.

-Amazing, isn't it? – Fortis asked.

I just nodded, still astonished by everything.

-I remember when I first arrived to this timezone. I was just like you, amused by everything. They seem so bright, like a pure diamond, but it's all fake. If you look inside, all you see is darkness, selfishness and greed, and they end up pushing you into it.- he seemed to mumble to himself making me observe his cruel mask transfigure to a much more selfless expression.

-Did you come from another timezone? – I asked him making him wake up from his flashbacks.

He looked at me for a few seconds and then his eyes turned to the opposite side of the room.

-There's your brother. – he informed.

-Will? – I asked quietly looking at my brother's direction.

-As I said, he's gambling. Just like your father. – once again, he was right.

-Yes, he is. – I acknowledge.


End file.
